Seth Hewitt
Seth Hewitt..... The name you all will know. My petty life Seth has never known his parents; neither had his parents ever truly known him. Despite the fact they shared a home, despite the fact they ate dinner around the same table, the family didn't know one another. His mother had been a budding alcoholic, his father a workaholic - and Seth had been left influence of his elder brothers. Daniel and Michael were idols, his brothers, his everything. The two of them were his role models, despite the fact they had been not the greatest. Daniel, 11 years his elder, had been in and out of juvy since he was 13. Michael, the younger of the two, had not entered the system until he was at least 16. With such horrible influences in his life, it really was no wonder Seth turned out the way he did. The boy had been introduced to the party scene far younger than most, his brothers doting him around like a purse-sized puppy. He was the perfect alibi, the adorable accomplice... the forever innocent. Though his brothers were fiercely protective of the boy, they had been unable to fully shield him from the austerity of their world. At 9, he had seen his brother carted off in the back of a police car. He could remember his parent’s cries, Michaels screaming. Seth could remember the look on his brother’s face as the officers carted him off, remember the sound of sirens disappearing down the street. Seth could remember how empty their house had felt that night, how his parents had forced him to go to school the next day. Seth could remember everything. His parents had done their best to comfort him... but Seth had been beyond comfort. He simply wished things could go back to the way they were- that he could once again go joyriding in the back Michael’s convertible. But Michael wasn’t coming back. He was gone. Daniel would no doubt be released on probation... but without Michael? Without Michael he was lost. By the time Seth turned 11, his parents had shipped him off to a boys academy. In the beginning, he had been hesitant to open up to others... but he quickly realized he was nothing without friends. And so it was that Seth opened up. In the beginning, he’d been content with his small, close-knit group of friends... but he’d quickly broadened his social circle. By the time Seth turned 14, things began looking up. He was happier. Daniel had been released from jail, Michael had returned home... and he had been happy. Friendships seemed to blossom, relationships began to prosper. At 14, Seth had been happy. At 15, Seth had been happy. At 16, Seth had been happy. He started to blame his parents for everything. Sooner or later, this led to which parent he was going to live with. He didn't care and that summer he moved in with his father in Vancouver. He transferred to another school because of his father. His father wanted him at a better school than the school he was previous at. Seth hopes to go on and become an Auror after school, but if asked, he won't admit. Physical & Personality Seth seems to have been born without a filter between his brain and his mouth, the boy rarely filtering his words. Heavy on the profanities and sarcasm, he tends to come off as a bit of a jerk, not making the best of first impressions. For the most part, he has the best interest of others at heart... but unfortunately for some, he is capable of holding hell-rising, white-hot, unforgiving grudges. Do wrong by Seth Hewitt and you will forever be on his blacklist. Do wrong by Seth Hewitt’s friends... and you will forever be on his hit list. In private, Seth is compassionate, mellow and thoughtful... a completely different person. His public-persona is where he feels safest however, it’s how most people know him. He is the loud, obnoxious, self-absorbed and cocky. He’s the life of the party, the supplier of booze... the passed-out, drunken stooge beneath the grandstand after formal. He’s the one people find annoying... but hang around in the hope that he might be able to score them an invite to the next biggest party. Seth, eager to uphold his reputation, allows people to use him. The idea of anyone actually liking the real him seemed far-fetched, after all, everyone had fallen in love with his alter-ego... and he’d prefer to keep fake friends than risk having none at all. Seth is a man’s man, rugged and rough around the edges. Standing at 5’11 and weighing in at approximately 70 kg, the boy is one who takes pride in his looks. Having been quite overweight as a child, Seth was hardly the type to exercise. It was not until he started primary school... and joined the soccer team, that he started shedding the kilos. Quickly transforming into a trim, fit, highly talented striker, the boy was an early bloomer. Going through puberty quite early, the boy soon learnt the trials and tribulations of being a teenager. Scarred both mentally and physically by a mild case of acne, the boy soon learnt that he could cover the discoloration. Even now, with his skin all but cleared up, he tends to keep stubble. Category:Characters Category:7th Year Category:Students